


It's Ok, I Am Here

by BloodyPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), F/M, Gen, Just give this ship a chance, Marineford Arc, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Protective Boa Hancock, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPhoenix/pseuds/BloodyPhoenix
Summary: Hancock and Marco were both slaves to the same celestial dragon but only temporarily. Hancock and Marco both remember each other fondly but would never dare to meet each other until they are forced to reunite at Marineford.
Relationships: Boa Hancock & Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Boa Hancock/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	It's Ok, I Am Here

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so just a warning I haven't gotten to Marineford yet so I am just winging this for now. This probably also has a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes. This is a new ship that I created Hancock x Marco. So please bear with me on this rare/unknown ship. So enjoy reading this.

Hancock kicked down a pirate who had dared to attack her but he had bowed down to her beauty like all of the rest. She looked around the battlefield and was in disdain at the chaos. She then looked up at Fire Fist Ace or better known now as The Pirate King's Son on the execution stand and is reminded exactly why she hates the marines and the World Government. She feels pity for him even if he is a man, he didn't deserve to be paraded around as a trophy for the marines to wear.  
A blur of blue and yellow flames soared above her and in her heart she felt longing, warmth and fondness for her love. Despite what Elder Nyon and her sisters think she is only able to see Luffy as her little otouto. The only man that her heart belongs to is Marco.  
She remembers when they were slaves thought of as nothing more than property cramped inside of a dark, cold and damp cell, regardless of their horrific situation, they had each other. Whenever those monsters were done using her, Marco would always sing to her with his soothing voice and hug her. Even though his voice was hoarse from screaming and his throat most likely in horrible pain he would still bear through it and bring her as little comfort and safety as he could.

A loud crash startled her out of the past and she looked around only to have her rage for this ridiculous war fueled. There lying in a cracked crater was her precious beloved covered in bruises and scowling above him. She looked towards where he was looking and felt disgust at the sight of Garp standing up. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision there was a bright light.  
Next, it seemed like nothing else in the world had mattered except for the blond man laying down on his front with a handcuff of his wrist and the two bloody holes on him. Hancock ran as fast as she did when she escaped from that hell in Mariejois. She pulled Marco to her chest and shielded him with her body. She pointed her finger at Onigumo and said "Pistol Kiss," and shot at the man who had dared to even touch her treasure.  
"Who do you think you are for laying a hand on my love!" she screams out with venom in her voice. She then focuses her attention on Kizaru and snarls at him. Hancock looked at him coldly and simply said "Pistol Kiss." Once the bullet hit him, he turned into stone. Hancock quietly sighed in relief and looked down at the man cradled against her ignoring the stares of both marine and pirates.  
Marco looked so tired and bloody. Hancock's anger went through the roof once she caught a glimpse at the small bloody holes on her beloved. Hancock looked up from Marco's face to the halted war around them. She can feel Sengoku's stare on her. She didn't even have to look to know the kind of stare he was giving her.

She glanced towards Whitebeard and was shocked to see that even strongest man in the world looked surprised. She looked to the two remaining admirals and unlike with Whitebeard she isn't really surprised by their reactions. Aokiji just looked amused and sleepy while Akainu looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. Hancock secretly hopes for him to really burst a vein. Plus it would be funny to see.  
She heard Marco groan against her chest and felt him start to stir. She quickly looked down at him and smiled at the sight of his eyes look up at her. His sapphire like eyes was instantly filled with recognition, sadness, relief and love. Hancock felt Marco's arms wrap around her in a tight embrace and she hugged him back enjoying the warmth and comfort that came from him.  
Hancock hears Whitebeard clear his throat and in his loud booming voice say "Marco, my son what is going on here?". Hancock also hears Sengoku asking a similar question from on top of the platform looking down on them "Hancock, what is the meaning of this?". Marco just looks to her and everything that needs to be said Hancock can see in his eyes. 'What should we do? What are you going to say? Please don't risk Amazon Lily for me. Please, I beg of you do not do anything drastic please Hancock' .  
Hancock stands up to her full height from her kneeling position next to Marco and looks around her. She sees Luffy talking to a blue haired man in a domino mask who looks frantic and looks back at Marco who is looking up at her with desperate eyes. She bends down and whispers "Marco please take this and run. Run as fast as you can,". Hancock places the key to Fire Fists cuffs in Marco's hands and turns away from them. Marco quickly stumbles up and looks at the masked man who is standing next to Luffy nervously eyeing the execution stand.

Marco looks back at her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispers to her "Good luck and stay safe please". Hancocks cheeks darkened and she quickly ducks her head so that the blush wouldn't visible but people such as Doflamingo, Mihawk and Sengoku already saw. Marco starts running towards Luffy and he quickly hands them the key. Just as soon as the masked man grabs ahold of the key, Luffy wraps his arm around the man and shouts "Gum-Gum Rocket!". They literally rocket themselves into the stand where Fire Fist is and immediately at the drop of a coin the fighting resumes even more fiercer than before.  
Hancock takes the opportunity to run back to Marco's side to protect him. But she isn't surprised to see that he doesn't really need her help after all he isn't a Whitebeard commander for nothing. Their attacks are in synchronization a blend of swift but powerful kicks full of haki. The time is staring to blend together until the execution stand is destroyed and Fire Fist is able to escape. Luffy, Fire Fist and the masked man are running towards the ships.  
Marco grabs Hancocks wrist and they start running to the ships. But they are stopped by Akainu who starts to taunt Ace about Whitebeard and his family. Like a fish in the water Ace takes the bait and attempts to attack Akainu only to end up getting burned instead. Hancock watches this with dread slowly starting to build up inside her. She watches as Luffy trips and drops Ace's vivre card and he reaches out to get it as the masked man attempt to get Luffy to stand up and continue running.  
She hears the Red Dog of the navy say to Ace "Watch closely, now." As Akainu ran towards Luffy and the man with his fist full of boiling hot magma and his eyes full of determination to execute his twisted and warped version of justice. Ace ran as fast as he could to protect his little brother and his first mate. He stood over them ready to block the fist of death from them but the pain never came. Ace looked behind him only to see a cold stone statue.

Akainu was frozen in place and Ace looked to the only person in the world capable of turning someone into stone. Hancock stood with her face down and her hand up with her finger pointing towards Akainu. Ace stood shocked as Hancock had pointed her finger towards Blackbeard who was fighting Whitebeard and shot him. Just when Whitebeard was about to hit Teach with a shockwave, Blackbeard was turned into stone.  
Marco felt Hancock hand grasp his and was pulled in the direction of the remaining ships. He could see Akagami's ship just in the distance. He could feel his heart beating fast, his lungs fell like they are on fire and he could feel himself panting as if he was a dying man. Akagami's ship was so close he could almost touch it.  
He turned back to everyone else who was running. To Thatch who was carrying an injured Izo on his back, to Deuce who was practically dragging the two D brothers behind him and to Jozu who was holding where his arm used to be. He faced to who was in front of him. Who had practically had saved his brother and his father. He felt love and anger in his body, from his head, to his heart, all the way to his toes. 

When Hancock and Marco finally reached Akagami's ship, Hancock jumped onto the ship and Marco waited to help the injured people onto the ship who couldn't get on by themselves. The rest of the Whitebeard pirates had jumped and climbed onto the spare ships. As they sailed away from the painful and bloody war, Marco finally felt the exhaustion of all of the event that had occurred over the past couple of months. With Thatch's attempted murder, Ace and Whitebeard almost dying and him reuniting with Hancock.  
Marco could barely feel his eyes closing and the hard hit of wood against his head. He drifted off into blackness and just fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this and I appreciate comment and criticism.


End file.
